


Mangiami!

by ImperialPair



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Nine non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo da quel delizioso frutto da un aspetto tanto invitante che gridava “Mangiami!”, suono che solo lui era di in grado di udire





	

  
Nine non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo da quel delizioso frutto da un aspetto tanto invitante che gridava “Mangiami!”, suono che solo lui era di in grado di udire  
Resistere alla tentazione era impossibile, era troppo ammaliato da tutta quella dolcezza.  
Incominciò a rimuovere la buccia lentamente perché questo era capace di rendere il tutto più gustoso.  
Si eccitava sempre di più mentre lo faceva, la sua bocca non aspettava altro che sentire il sensuale gusto del frutto tanto amato.  
Incomincio ad addentarlo, così morbido che si spezzò con facilità.  
Chiuse gli occhi per amplificare il sapore, era dolce più di qualsiasi altro frutto esistente.  
Stava come provando un orgasmo, talmente intenso che si sentiva come sovrastare dal piacere, che durò fino a che non l’aveva completamente divorato.  
Era quello che provava ogni volta che lo mangiava ed era certo che l'avrebbe provato fino alla sua morte o rigenerazione, ma dentro di lui sperava che in tutte le future vite avrebbe continuato ad apprezzarle, perché non c'era niente di più buono di una morbidissima e dolcissima banana.


End file.
